Kill La Dragon: A Dragon and Fighter
by TheWhiteUnicornGundam
Summary: When a devil from another world is shoved into a world. full of things he never expected, you can be surprised how fast he wants to join the fights. He wants to find the reason why he was put into this world and hoe to return back to his own world, and heck, maybe he can find love along the way. Join Jade and Ryuko as they fight though everything to find their answers.


A brown haired, hoodied male walked Honnō's streets, blowing a bubble of bubble gum. The wind picks up and blows his hood off, revealing his spiky brown hair and jade green eyes. He sighs and he dusts off his shoulders. He wore a black jacket that was half way unzipped and the sleeves rolled up with a red shirt underneath, jeans, and combat boots. He blows another bubble before spitting his gum into a trash can. "Better get to school before i'm late or something." he says.

He picks up his walk into a jog before a full on run. He continued to run until he reaches Honnōji Academy. He enters the school before stopping. He had made it just in time to watch the most famous (for getting into fights) girl in the school, Ryuko Matoi, fight in her kamui against one of the club captains.

He smiles. Everything around him turns a pale gray and pauses as he looks at the screen. "I'm Jade Hyoudou, a no-star in this school. As you can see, a girl who loves getting into fights, Ryuko Matoi, is fighting another club captain. Hopfully, she loses so I can come in and fight for once."

He looks back at the fight as everything regains color and continues. Ryuko kept fighting the club captain and soon won (more detailed fights will be added in the future of the story). Jade sighs and begins to walk to class. 'I never get to fight.' he thinks to himself.

' ** _It's okay Master.'_** a female voice says in his head. He smiles. 'Thanks Vexnus.' he responds. **_'Anytime Master.'_** The voice, Vexnus, says. Jade continues to walk before entering his class and sitting down in his seat. After a bit, Ryuko and Mako walk in and sat in their seats with Ryuko sitting in front of Jade and Mako sitting beside her.

'How do you think the others are doing? Especially Issei and Dragi?' He thinks/asks Vexnus. **_'Issei has probably added another girl to his harem.'_** Vexnus answers. 'Yeah. Your right.' Jade thinks. He smiles and lays his head down. They learn the same thing everyday for the whole year from their teacher so why not set your head down and sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

 _-(Time Skip brought to you by chibi Jade and Ryuko fighting over a cookie)-_

Jade sat outside, leaning his back against a wall. He smiles softly and closes his eyes. Soon after, he heards a body land right beside him. He opens his eyes and looks to see who it was. His eyes widen in surprise once he realises in surprise who landed next to him. It was Ryuko!

He bends over next to her. "Hey, You okay Ryuko!?" he asks. Ryuko groans as she picks herself up. "Yeah, i'm fine." she says and starts to walk but falls to back to the ground. Her cloths, which is in their Sycronized state, changes back to normal.

He gets up and runs over to her, helpping her up. He looks around for who she was fighting and sees the Martial Arts club captain, Mikazuki Ichigo. Mako appears out of nowhere and helps Jade and Ryuko. "Come on Ryuko! Get up! you c- _Blah Blah Blah-"_

The screen turns gray as Jade looks over his shoulder at the screen, the characters pausing. "This girl sure knows how to blab." he says before looking back at them, the colors returning as everything continued. "I get it Mako but right now, i can't take this guy." Ryuko says, stopping Mako.

"Maybe you can't, But i can." Jade says and stands up, walking in front of the two girls. A ruby red sphere gem rips through the skin on the back of Jade's right hand as midnight black armor tears through the skin. Soon after, a black gauntlet was left on his right arm. Sharped claws coated his fingers as the gauntlet went down to his elbow.

The gem shines a brilliant red as Vexnus' voice comes out of the gauntlet. **_"Let's go Master!"_** Vexnus says. A song began to play in the background as Jade rushes at the Martial Arts Captain. The Captain, Mikazuki, grabs Jade's arm only to get a roundhouse kick to the face.

 _"You ain't going nowhere long as he's the driver. You can ride with him but he'll never be the same."_ Jade begins to sing. Mikazuki goes flying before planting his fist into the ground, stopping himself. Mikazuki growls and launches himself at Jade.

 _"One look at ya tells me that you wanna be taken higher. See the problem is you wish he could make you feel the way I do_ Jade sings uppercutting Mikazuki, sending him into the air. Mikazuki gasps and falls back to the ground.

He growls and gets up slowly before puncing Jade clean in the face. His fist makes contact but, with something else. It was cold and metallic. Mikazuki looks at Jade to see that he caught his fist with his gauntlet. _"Why waste time when you know I got it. C'mon girl you know you want it."_

Jade roundhouse kicks Mikazuki into a wall, cracking the wall in the process. Mikazuki groans and pulls himself out of the wall and wipes some blood that came out of his mouth. Girls surrounded the field, mainly looking at Jade. " _You know it's impossible to get what you're looking for. From him he can't do it."_

Milazuki growls loudly and runs at Jade. Jade smirks and jumps over him, Singing, _"Like me I'm goin' prove it. I got a question can you help me out."_ Jade lands of his feet and looks at Mikazuki. Mikazuki stops running and launches himself at Jade, punching him in the chest. For the first time in the fight, Mikazuki lands a hit.

The punch sends Jade back a bit but he recovers rather quickly. Jade smirks once more as a blade ejects out of the front of his gauntlet. The blade was black was night and had a red trim around the edges. _"How many people can do it like me, ZERO! Keep it so cool like me, ZERO!"_

Jade rushes at Mikazuki, slashing at him. Mikazuki holds his arms to his chest to block but gets multiple cuts in the process. Mikazuki grunts in pain as the cuts bled little by little. _"Girl you know there ain't nobody nobody. Else that can make it so hot like me, ZERO!"_

Jade jumps over Mikazuki, spinning. His blade, cutting up Mikazuk's back. Mikazuki, gasps, blood coming out of his mouth. Mikazuki falls to the ground as his 2 Star Goku Uniform becomes nothing. A small life fiber floats towards Jade's gauntlet. The gem glowed softly causing the life fiber to become black and get sucked into the gauntlet.

Jade sighs. "Awe man. I didn't even get to finish my song." Jade says, the gauntlet on his arm fadingfading away as a few specks of crimson smoke comes off og Jade's arm. Mako rushes at Jade and runs around him, continuously asking questions like " _How'd you do that!?" "Can you do it again!?" "Are a monster?" "Who are you really?" "Who was that who talked from that gauntlet?" "Are y-"_ "Okay Mako, i think your bothing him to much.", Ryuko says.

Mako lets out a sad "awe." Jade chuckles slightly. "Names Ryuko, If you didn't already know." Ryuko says, holding her hand out. Jade takes her hand and shakes it, saying,"Jade."

Author: **Welp. Wonderful course of events. Plus, the chapters with most likely gets a bit longer every time. Welp. See ya next time on** _'Kill La Dragon: A Dragon and Fighter'_


End file.
